Running Gags
Running gags are happenings that are remembered or called back a lot of times. In 442oons, there are many running gags that are often used to mock something that happened to a player or manager. List of running gags (by character) Adam the Llama * Adam the Llama spitting his saliva. Alan Buttew * Alan headbutting someone. Chewy Suarez * Chewy biting someone. * Chewy saying "I'm a genius!" * He says any prefix that rhymes with chew as chew. * Suarez singing the next verse of "Sacked in the morning" for mangers with MSN and then saying "Oh, sorry! Are we not doing the 2nd verse tonight?" Cristiano Arrogantaldo * Cristiano going topless and squealing. * Cristiano squealing "Suuuuuuuuuuuu!". * Cristiano saying "Little sh*t" when he gets angry, especially at Messigician. * Cristiano asking for a pass, especially from Bale. Cristiano Arroganaldo JR * He asking for his mom (or asking what is a mom). Cristiano Arrogantaldo's Statues * The full body statue being mentioned as looking identical to Ronaldo. * Joking about the full body statue having an erect p*nis. * Euronaldo washing (specially the crotch) of his full body statue * The bust statue scaring someone because os it's bizarre appearence. * Euronaldo using his bust statue as a substitute. * The bust statue substituing Euronaldo's face cometimes as a form of comparison. David Louise * David mentioning how his hair is nice. * David being considered a bad defender. Dele Alli * He not wanting to be called Alli and correcting it to Dele instead. * He tackling someone. * Him waving to the camera. Diego Costly-Coffee * Diego speaking of a way that nobody can understand. * Diego being very aggressive and hitting people and objects when angry. Dimitri Payeater * He kissing the boot of a scorer of his team. Hurri-Kane * Kane speaking in a way that no one can understand. * Kane missing his free kicks or at least someone mentioning that he is bad with free kicks. James Run-of-the-Millner * He being related with running somehow. * He making unfunny jokes. Jamie's Come Fardy * Jamie saying "Chat sh*t get banged!" (or something similar). * He or people around him shouting: "Jamie Vardy's got a party!" * He drinking or being spotted with a blue bottle on his hand. Joe Hairt * Joe being worried and caring for his hair. * Joe washing his hair and usually seen with just a towel. Lionel Messigician * Lionel calling someone a "d*chebag". Mario Ballotelli * Destroying his own property with fireworks. * Showing his t-shirt that said "Why always me?" Marouanne Fellaini * Marouanne elbowing someone. Mustafa Cacki * Mustafa running slow. Notaxmar * Notaxmar diving. * Notaxmar getting in trouble because of the taxes. * Notaxmar mentioning giving an orgy to his dad. Olivier GQ * Olivier running slow. * Olivier mentioning how he is sexy. Per Merthacker * Per running slow. Phace Jones * Phace Jones making a weird face and saying "Mrrghh!". * His face scaring other people. RTAro Vidal * Vidal getting drunk and hitting something or someone with his Ferrari. ** Sometimes he says "Get off the road, you morons!" Rafact Benitesh * Constantly shouting "FACT!" after the end of his sentences. * Holding a bottle with a "2005" mark on it in his hand. Woy Bodgson * Woy not being able to pronounce the letter "r". * Woy saying that someone spoke "absolutely f*cking b*llocks". Yaya Tankoure * Yaya Toure: Ah! I don't believe it Roy Keane * Roy Keane saying "Ya F*cking Langers!" Others * The MSN trio being hit by water bottles. * The MSN trio singing "Sacked in the morning" for managers. * Alternatively, BBC trio singing "Sold in the morning" to MSN when they fail Category:Running Gags